


her tears

by bicth696969



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, POV Haruno Sakura, hinata has trauma, hinatas depressed, sakura is there to comfort her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicth696969/pseuds/bicth696969
Summary: Hinata is in a depressive episode and Sakura is there to comfort her♡Sakura pov♡
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 15
Collections: sakuhina married life♡





	her tears

**Author's Note:**

> tw depression, anxiety

Sakura hated seeing her cry, Hinata's usually happy face contorted into an expression of hurt and sadness. Recently Sakura had been seeing that side of her more often, she knew what was coming but had a hard time coming to terms with it; that Hinata had entered one of her depressive episodes. These times were never easy for any of them, Hinata hated crying and Sakura hated seeing her cry, and so here they were Hinata and Sakura sitting under a large Sakura tree at 12 am, Hinata silently crying into Sakura's shoulder and Sakura lightly making circles with her thumb on Hinata's back.

"Sakura I'm sorry I know you hate when I get like this" Hinata wiped a tear from her eye "Hinata don't be" Hinata suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura expectantly "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, everyone has baggage they have to deal with and I am more than happy to help with yours" she had been looking up to the stars till that moment, when she turned to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hinata smiled and looked down at her knees she had been holding close to her chest, a light blush dusting her raw red cheeks from crying. Sakura knew the hardships Hinata had to endure throughout her childhood, always feeling a burden because of how her father raised her, never feeling good enough, feeling neglected by her own family, Sakura could only imagine how hard it must've been. Especially when she faced Neji in the chunin exams having her own cousin resent her for something that wasn't even her fault, reminiscing on it now Hinata says they were kind of similar, both being rejected from the main branch. Hiashi, Hinata's Father, had eventually come around but Hinata never got her title of heiress back, nor did she want it, Hinata had expressed on many occasions she never wanted to be a kunoichi.

Even though Sakura couldn't relate to Hinata's struggles she was always there for when Hinata needed her, " You wanna go home" Sakura was suddenly snapped from her thoughts to look at her girlfriend suddenly looking a lot better, no longer hugging her knees up to her chest, and looking calm. Sakura dipped dow to give her girlfriend a kiss and pulled slightly away to say "sure" on Hinata's lips. Hinata initiated the second kiss, this one a little deeper, Sakura's hands began exploring under Hinata's knit cardigan and dress to rest on her waist. Hinata let out a small gasp for multiple reasons, one of them being that the action of her girlfriend putting her hands under her dress is now suddenly exposing part of her legs and a peek of her panties to the night sky, and air. As well as the fact that Sakura's hands were so warm compared to the cold air. Sakura used the small gasp as an opening for her tongue to slide into Hinata's mouth gently and slowly making sure that Hinata didn't object, their tongues danced together for a bit as Hinata's hands reached up into Sakuras hair and Sakuras hands stayed delicately at her girlfriends waist. Once the need for air became too great they pulled apart a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. Sakura suddenly blushed at the vaguely lewd look on Hinata's face, and Hinata chuckled "come on let's head home so we can finish what we started". Hinata stood up, grabbed her girlfriends hand and started running towards their apartment Sakura in tow.


End file.
